The Problem with Jack
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Rose tries to make the Doctor jealous after a fight about dancing partners. Part of my Alternatives series.


Another story in my Alternatives series. This one based on the end of and a little continuation onto The Doctor Dances.

The Problem with Jack

There was that look in Rose's eyes that said he had done something wrong and she wasn't too pleased with him. He wasn't sure what exactly that was, but he did know it had something to do with him and Jack.

After he had finished his dance with Rose, he had let her go and decided that a dance with the newest person on the TARDIS would definitely be a good way to work out what kind of man Jack really was.

It seemed Rose had taken the dance in the wrong way. As soon as he had finished his dance, which had been the same one he had just had with her, she had given him that look and it had yet to leave her face.

He had been having such a good day too. It was very rare in which there was a situation in which everyone lives. Especially during a war like the one they had just been in. That look was beginning to drop his good mood down to nothing.

"Something wrong, Rose?" he asked, hoping that there wasn't a problem he couldn't fix.

"Why'd you dance with Jack, Doctor?"

Jack, taking the clue, grinned at them and threw his hands in the air slightly above his head in an exaggerated way and shook his head. "Whoah, okay, I know when I should conveniently disappear. Got a room in here for me, Doc?"

He glared. "Don't call me Doc. And there should be a room just on the opposite side of that door, and to the right." He pointed with his thumb towards the door that led deeper into the TARDIS.

It took Jack only a minute to cross the console room and for the door to close behind him, before Rose stalked closer to him and he had the thought that he should flee in terror by that look in her eyes. "Rose?"

"Why did you do it? I thought you wanted to dance with me. I thought that we were going to celebrate everyone not dying!"

Shaking his head in confusion, he shrugged. "We did dance, Rose, and to be fair, I thought it would be nice to give Jack something he'd take as an official sign of being on board. Nothing wrong with that."

She threw her hands in the air and glared at him, fully this time. "Yes there is, Doctor. You were supposed to be dancing with me. Instead you dumped me for him."

Frowning fiercely in her direction, he folded his arms and glared right back. "Really? When was that stated?"

Rose's glared faded away, to be replaced with her sad face. "It wasn't said out loud. I just... thought..."

"And you don't think it would be wrong or rude to just leave Jack on the sidelines to watch?"

She was deflating. That was good, but this could be a problem.

"Yeah, I guess I was just surprised that's all. I didn't think you, you know, danced for that side too."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in what the problem was. "Rose... I keep forgetting what time period you're from. There's nothing wrong with dancing with other people. No matter what sex they happen to be. And in either way. A few hours ago, you were thinking I was a virgin."

She looked shocked and disgusted at that one. "What?! I didn't! When did I even imply that, Doctor?"

"That whole thing about dancing in that hospital room. I know you were using it as a euphemism there, Rose. I'm not stupid. You were practically saying I couldn't or hadn't or even felt the need to. Which by the way, in some parts is true. Unlike you humans, I don't need to 'dance' for any reason other than reproduction."

"Just another one of our simple designs of being stupid apes Doctor?"

He nodded and grinned. "Yep! Just like apes. Or monkey's at any rate. All sex and no reason for it other than it feels good."

She scowled at him and stalked her way to the door. "Well, then this stupid ape is going into her room for the night. Night, Doctor."

"Night, Rose."

She opened the door and turned left, where her room must be waiting. Before the door had fully closed, he had seen her dart to the right, on her way to Jack's room no doubt.

Sex. It seemed sometimes that it was the only thing that crossed the minds of his human companions. And in a few minutes time, he definitely knew that those two were having their own 'dancing' session. Rose was a rather loud creature in the bedroom it turned out.

He had feelings for her. He really did, but even then he couldn't get jealous of her, even though he knew that that was what this was about. She was trying to get him jealous enough to sleep with him to satisfy her needs. He shook his head. She never listened to one word he ever said, and that was the real problem.

At first, he had thought the problem was Jack. Even more so if Rose was going to get on his case all the time.

Now though, now Rose had an outlet for her sexual frustration and he felt like he could breathe for the first time since that bunker with the Dalek.

Jack wasn't a problem at all, he was a blessing.


End file.
